the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazard Safety
Chemistry can be fun and extremely dangerous. Only professionals can handle poisonous substances, you can know the familiar reactions with certain things, and the WHMIS is the guide to helping you maintain workplace safety to avoid dying. Since different countries can have different systems, you have to pay attention to them after reading this article and reading safety logos on other countries, as you can notice it. * Hazards can occur in nature, and you should be wary of gases naturally produced underground. * Safety is important if something is lethally toxic, to avoid poisoning. Dispose of potentially dangerous chemicals after you finished working with it. You also might need protective clothing along with eye and facial protection if you need to handle dangerous compounds, such as methanol. You also might need to wear gloves along with protection. Some dangerous compounds can penetrate the skin transdermally, like in the case of 48 year old Karen Wetterhahn who died 10 months after getting poisoned after spilling 2 drops of dimethylmercury. Some known common poisons include laundry detergent, after teens stared eating tide pods intentionally, and you can report If someone is poisoned by calling the Poison Control Centre. Hazard Signs Certain hazard signs are held by different countries, and because I am a Canadian, we use the WHMIS for proper advice for handling such toxic substances. Everyday Safety also applies to all types of safety. Some poisonings are accidental and occupational hazards are kept quiet, and toxic substances are often disposed of in case of severe emergencies. First Aid is also important if someone suffered from toxic substances. I know many familiar toxins like Cyanide, and the toxin was where the person ProxyCyanide was named after. There are also toxic elements, like lead and mercury, and toxic metals were used for thousands of years until they were banned. There are a few major types of toxic substances. Types * Poison is the most familiar kind of toxin, often added with a skull and crossbones. Compounds with this label listed can be fatal if ingested. There are known cases of poisoning. There are hundreds of cases of poisoning each year as people misuse toxic substances and end up getting poisoned along with a select few being extreme and others were fatal. * Radioactive Substances '''are chemicals that emit alpha radiation and decay rapidly, they are often used in nuclear reactors, notable examples of them include uranium, and they can pose a risk to your cells as a result, there were known accidents involving '''Radioactive Substances '''such as '''The Chernobyl Accident in 1986, and Fukushima in 2011. * Biohazardous Materials '''are live organisms that can make you incredibly sick, such as '''Staphylococcus Aureus and they can be incredibly deadly, and they can cause various diseases, such as leprosy, and listeriosis * Compressed Gas '''are containers that will explode if you drop them, or misuse them, it is packaged under compression, and it is a gas under normal room temperature. Anything done to weaken the container itself can result in an explosion or a release of pressure. * '''Corrosive Materials '''are materials that can break down other materials or damage human tissue. * '''Reactive/Unstable Compounds '''will react with other materials to form a wide range of dangerous chemicals, along with certain elements such as water, pressure, or temperature. These compounds can produce negative reactions. * '''Flammable are materials that will ignite and will burn when exposed to a flame or exposed to a source of ignition, and some materials can also be explosive in certain situations. * Oxidizing Materials are chemicals that produce oxygen or another oxidizing substance, which can cause the chemical to combust. Poisoning can be occurring from natural substances, but artificial substances are also a lot more fatal. There are also extremely dangerous substances and depending on how many sides that the label is, the more you need to take care and handle that substance. Shape * If the shape is a triangle, then there is a low priority of poison. * If the shape is a square, then there is a medium priority. * If the shape is an octagon, then there is a high priority. Biological Hazards Certain Biological Hazards '''are incredibly dangerous, like radioactive units, and even certain chemicals as well, and there are many natural biological hazards, such as the naturally occurring '''Aflatoxin B1. There are a few examples of notable biological hazards * Certain bacteria/viruses can cause disease, and they are classified as biohazards, because of their risk, and they can be really dangerous. * Carcinogens do apply on this list, and notable carcinogens includes asbestos, dioxin, and tobacco smoke. DNA Damage Carcinogens can cause damage to DNA, and causes uncontrolled malignant division, and forming tumors, and severe DNA damage leads to faulty apoptosis, causing the cell to become a cancer cell, and carcinogens are not necessarily toxic, and it can disrupt numerous metabolic processes. Carcinogenic activity includes gamma rays and alpha particles, but the public associates carcinogens with synthetic chemicals, but it can occur naturally as well. Cancer is the disease where normal cells are damaged and become malformed by mutations, and damaging DNA directly in cells. Procarcinogen A form of carcinogen is called a procarcinogen, and they are not carcinogenic themselves, but turn into nitrosamines in the body, which can be dangerous. Other Hazard Symbols Symbols Not Listed in the WHMIS * Explosive Chemicals can explode under contact with flames, or any material, some materials will explode if you just touch it, killing you in the process. Unofficial Symbols Some symbols were adapted for children, but they are considered unofficial, one example is Mr. Yuk to indicate poison. WHMIS The WHMIS '''sign is Canada's national workplace hazard standard, and the key elements of the system came into effect on October 31, 1988, as a cautionary labelling containers to chemicals, controlled by '''WHMIS. It is an example of synchronization and co-operation among Canada's federal, provincial, and territorial governments, along with every premier in Canada. It was established for the national standard of classification and for the workers "right-to-know" legislation enacted on every single province and territory in Canada alone. It did undergo updates over time, and in 2015, it was modified to incorporate the GHS for workplace chemicals. NFPA 704 In the United States, they adopt a completely different system, and it involves the fire diamond or safety square, used by emergency responders and it has been refined several times since then. It was adopted in 1960, and it is taken in the initial stages of the emergency response. The square is divided into 4 quarters, and the colors mean different types of hazards involved. * '''Flammability '''is the red square involved in this system, and it involves the chemical, if it chemically combusts in any way * '''Health '''is the blue square involved in this system, and the higher the number, the more dangerous the chemical is * '''Stability '''is the yellow square in this system, the higher the number is, the more unstable it is. * '''Special Notices '''is the white square in the system Category:Work Experience Category:Everyday Safety